Interrupciones nocturnas
by Violet Hale
Summary: No podía creer que ella estaba ahí, en realidad, no podía creer que una chica se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación por motivación propia. / Sterica, one-shot.


Era una de esas pocas noches donde Stiles Stilinski no tenía nada que hacer. Ninguna lagartija mutante que atrapar, o algún clan de cazadores que amenazaba con matar a su mejor amigo. Nada de nada. Sus planes, hasta ese entonces, eran ir a buscar un par de nachos que habían quedado en la cocina, junto con una soda, y luego hacer una maratón de sus películas favoritas (V de Vendetta, Qué pasó ayer y, por supuesto, Batman).

Bajó a la cocina por su snack nocturno, y cuando subió, ahí estaba ella. Radiante, como siempre, con un par de zapatos de tacón negros, unos jeans ajustados negros, una camiseta blanca que dejaba entre ver su sostén negro, y su infantable chaqueta de cuero. Toda una femme fattale, así es como Erica Reyes se encontraba en su habitación, observando las figuras de acción que habían en la repisa.

—Interesante habitación tienes aquí, Stiles. Tal como lo había imaginado.—rió ella, agarrando la figurita de Spider man entre sus manos.

Stiles saltó al verla, y su 1,85 de estatura lo hizo chocar contra el marco de la puerta, llamando la atención de su padre.

—¡Estoy bien, papá! Solo pisé un, eh, lego, y me golpeé.— le dio como explicación. Entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando su comida en la mesita de noche.— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Casi me das un ataque, Erica!- exclamó entre susurros, haciéndola reír.

—Siempre te doy ataques, al parecer. Tu ritmo cardiaco se pone igual que las alas de un colibrí,— se acercó a él seductivamente. —rápido.— volvió a alejarse.

Stiles respiró profundamente antes de hacer su siguiente cuestionamiento.

—¿Serías tan amable de decirme por qué estás aquí?— escupió con sarcasmo.

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a la persona que me sostuvo entre sus brazos cuando estuve a punto de morir por, no sé, tercera vez?— Erica hizo un gesto dramático con las manos y las puso en el pecho, mientras que Stiles la observaba sin inmutarse. —Ugh, está bien. Scott quería llevarse a Allison a la estación, y me dijo que me fuera porque los estaría interrumpiendo,— puso una mueca de asco y siguió hablando. —y los chicos se fueron al bosque a poner trampas para los Argents. La única opción era venir a ver a mi Batman favorito.— sonrió angelicalmente.

Stiles suspiró y se sentó en la cama. No podía creer que ella estaba ahí, en realidad, no podía creer que una chica se había atrevido a entrar a su habitación por motivación propia.

—¿Cómo entraste?— preguntó.

—Tu ventana no es difícil de abrir, Stiles. Con esa suerte, pueden entrar los ladrones.— contestó la loba. Dejó la figura en su lugar y se pasó una mano por el cabello dorado y liso. —¿Cuales eran tus planes para esta noche?— cuestionó Erica, observándolo con una chispa en los ojos.

—Eh, yo...yo iba a comer nachos y a-a,—tosió. —a ver películas, tu sabes, mis películas favoritas.— sonrió con nerviosismo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—¡Perfecto! Me encantan las películas.— Erica se quitó la chaqueta y se lanzó a un lado de la cama de Stiles, dejándolo paralizado en su sitio. —Oh, vamos, no seas niña. Ven y hazme un poco de compañía.— golpeó la cama con su mano.

"_Maldita sea_", pensó él. Se paró rápidamente y sacó los dvd's, poniendo Batman en televisión. "_Hay una chica, en mi cama. Una chica sexy. Una chica con carisma. Una chica. La chica perfecta está en mi cama, joder_", eran sus pensamientos del momento. Se apresuró a cerrar la ventana y a ponerse al lado de la rubia, quién se acercó a su oído.

—¿Me abrazarás si me asusto?— susurró, haciendo que el pulso de Stiles se disparara. Tragó y ella se alejó.

Cuando la película estaba en su mitad, él sintió un suave suspiro y una presión en su pecho, notando que Erica había caído dormida. Sonrió. La chica podía tener un carácter de los mil demonios, pero sabía que era por una razón. Estaba asustada. Estaba herida y asustada, y su personalidad de bruja era la forma de autoprotegerse que ella siempre deseó.

"_Solías gustarme más que cualquier persona en el mundo_". Esa confesión, oh Dios. Stiles no poseía la confianza suficiente para pensar que alguien como Erica pudo gustar de él en algún momento. Y no, no hablaba de la Erica caliente de esos momentos, hablaba del otro lado de Erica del que los chicos solían burlarse. Estaba asustando, porque en algún momento, él había discutido en la biblioteca con ella sobre qué súper héroe era mejor, y la sensación de que esa chica amante de los comics estaba durmiendo con él, le agradaba más de lo normal. Decidió dejar de pensarlo y acomodarla debajo de las sábanas junto a él. Pensaría en sus sentimientos y eso en otro momento.


End file.
